


The Proposal

by Only1Sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 13:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11163180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only1Sterek/pseuds/Only1Sterek





	The Proposal

Putting it in his pocket this early was a mistake, Stiles had thought so at the time and he was absolutely certain of it now. He should’ve left it in the drawer where he’d put it originally until later and forgotten it even existed but he just couldn’t resist, he was trying hard not to smile now just thinking about it and not doing a great job of it.

“What are you smiling about.” Derek asked as he lifted a fork load of scrambled eggs to his mouth. He paused, the fork hovering by his lips as he looked at Stiles.

“Oh nothing.” Stiles said doing his best to straighten his face, knowing full well that all his chemosignals were giving him away. Even though Derek always promised he wouldn’t read Stiles, he knew that he must’ve been giving off so many different emotions right now that Derek must’ve known something was going on even without trying to read him.

“Right.” Derek said dubiously. He didn’t push it any further, just continued to eat his lunch.

Stiles put his hand in his pocket again, thumbing the silver band. His nerves had been on edge since he picked it up from the jewellers earlier that morning. He forced himself to leave it alone pulling his hand out of his pocket and wrapping both of them around his coffee mug to keep them busy. Derek had offered to make him some eggs but Stiles had been too nervous to eat, he was almost shaking with anticipation even now. How was he going to last another few hours like this. Everything was planned to perfection, right down to the last detail. Dinner reservations were made, transport was arranged, he knew where he was going to do it and what he was going to say. 

Derek’s attention was taken from his eggs by Stiles right hand slapping against his thigh, which he’d done to try and stop it from shaking, almost spilling his coffee in the process.

“Okay Stiles, what’s the deal?” Derek said putting his fork back down on his plate. “You look like you’re about to explode.”

Stiles thought for a second before saying anything, looking in to Derek’s eyes. Derek waited for an answer without saying anything, Stiles had that look on his face that said he was thinking things through. 

“Okay.” Stiles said pushing himself away from the table and standing up, he began pacing up and down the kitchen, fidgeting with something in his pocket and biting his lip as he went. Chemosignals were coming off him in waves and they were so conflicting that Derek was beginning to worry. He could see Stiles was excited and nervous, that much was obvious, but he could also sense self doubt, dread, fear and some panic. What the hell was going on with him Derek wondered.

“Okay what?” Derek’s brow furrowed as he thought about what could be agitating Stiles this much.

“Okay, I wasn’t going to do this, I mean I was going to do it just I wasn’t going to do it here and now, I had… it was all planned, and with dinner and everything, and then…” Derek leaned back in his chair and watched Stiles pacing and listened to his inane nervous rambling. It was one of the things he loved most about Stiles so he let him go on.

“…we were going to go to… but I don’t suppose that matters now, only I thought it was really romantic and it was when I was planning it but now it just seems incredibly cheesy and so I’m just going to do this now rather than… because, you know, spontaneity’s romantic too and if it doesn’t go to plan, it might as well not go to plan here rather than… well anyway that doesn’t matter…” Derek was starting to lose track of the rambling and was thinking he might need to steer Stiles back on course in minute or so.

“…it doesn’t really matter where we are if it doesn’t go to plan and to be honest when I was planning it it never did not go to plan, so if doesn’t go to plan now I don’t know what I’ll do…” Stiles stood still in the kitchen looking away from Derek, something had bothered him about what he’d said and now he was having doubts about something, Derek could tell.

“Stiles.” Derek’s voice broke through Stiles thoughts and he turned to face him. “Just slow down. Whatever it is you were going to say, why don’t you just say it now. In as few words as you need.” Stiles walked round the kitchen table and looked into Derek’s eyes, his right hand still in his pocket. Derek could see he was trying to compose himself as best he could.

“I never really thought about my future before I met you but now when I do I never see any version of the rest of my life that doesn’t have you in it, and I never want to. I love you, Derek. I have done for so long, and I want to forever.” Stiles pulled his hand from his pocket and falling to a knee looked up at Derek with a tear in his eye and spoke softly with a slightly shaky voice. “Derek, will you marry me?” Derek sat in shock for a heartbeat, the simple silver ring in the fingers of Stiles outstretched hand going out of focus as his vision became a little watery. 

Derek slid himself from his chair to his knees and taking Stiles face gently in his hands he kissed him softly.

“Yes.” His strong voice cracked. “Of course I’ll marry you. I love you so much.” Derek pulled Stiles in to a tight embrace, warm tears running freely down his face now. “I didn’t know I could love you any more than I already did until just now.”

The two men broke from their embrace and took a moment to wipe their eyes. Derek took the ring from Stiles shaking hand and slipped it on his finger, making a show of displaying it and making Stiles laugh. Derek sat down with his back to the kitchen counter and Stiles laid down resting his head in Derek’s lap. Derek could feel all of Stiles fears and doubts had gone, he was relaxed. 

“So what was the original romantic plan?” Derek asked stroking Stiles head

“Oh I made dinner reservations and then was going to go somewhere to propose. Nothing much, it seems silly now.”

“Why where were you going to take me?”

“To the woods, where we first met that day. The day my life changed forever.”

“That would’ve been romantic.” Derek said and Stiles drooped a little, silently cursing himself a bit for not being able to control his excitement and rushing into it while Derek was eating eggs. “But this was so much better.” Derek added bringing a smile to Stiles face that would last for days.


End file.
